1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light source apparatus regarding an exposure of a photosensitive material and an image recording apparatus of an electrophotographic type.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, as an exposing light source to a photosensitive material in an image recording apparatus of an electrophotographic type, a light source using a light emission element array of one column or a light source using a scanner in which a laser diode is used as a light source has been disclosed.
In the apparatus using the light emission element array of one column, since it take time to transfer print data to light emission elements, there is a problem such that a rotational speed of a photosensitive drum has to be set to a low speed. Particularly, such a problem is serious in case of forming an image of high resolution.